Shamini Aburame
is an unimaginably enigmatic force whose questionable views upon life, morals, and history lead to her defecting her village before gathering allies capable of helping her achieve her dream. But her name left a mark in Konohagakure history due to her sheer strength and strategic ability. Daughter of an unknown Aburame pairing who served in The Previous War, Shamini Aburame became a hidden member of the previous generations powerful predecessors. However, her clans usual mysterious nature lead to her being unknown only by few. Shamini rarely spoke. Her hectic life of misogynistic abuse combining with a conversation with Lord Naruto's aide, Shikamaru Nara, during a game of Shogi lead to an obsession about Life's King. A concept that explained the King's are children who will grow to protect this world. But it also conflicted her views of herself, as a queen. Contentiously breeding her insects. Because of these views challenged each other, her mind twisted into a state in which she lives day by day as if life was a long game of Shogi. She remained hidden throughout her years, gathering her forces and information. Upon completion, she donned a beetle shaped mask. Shamini created a technique that changes her hair color while deepening her voice upon activation. Causing her to sound boyish. This appearance spawned her nom de plum, Kishimaru (棋士丸,Kishimaru) a name that uses a suffix meant for males. After his defeat, Kishimaru used gathered information and newly acquired historical knowledge to plot her actions. He supported various domestic issues, sparking several civil wars and massacre's. His mastery over insects and bug based techniques made Kishimaru the perfect spy. He sabotaged villages, performed espionage and leaked sensitive information. Kishimaru kept tabs on the tailed beast using her specialized insects. Kishimaru spent years upon years, understanding roads and navigation systems between the Five Great Nations. At an unknown time, Kishimaru killed her family followed by releasing a special swarm of bugs that consumed all form of documentation regarding Shamini. After a year or two, Shamini became nothing more than a ghost. Even former classmates have trouble recalling her. But there exist few, who will never forget. Kishimaru formed his organization, Shogi, not long after his defection from Konohagakure. He obsession with strategies, and male dominant roles lead to his living each and every day as if he is playing a long game of Shogi. This is further proved from proclaiming himself as Ōshō (王将,Ōshō). An opponents move is carefully analyzed and countered. Even conversations are often planned. Leading to his gaining the upper hand. Kishimaru gathered eleven of the Shinobi World's dangerous criminals and warriors. Its numbers matter little, and his allies reason for joining even less. He promises every member a different reward, a different reality. He encourages his allies to implant pawns within all villages. Whether human, animal or spirit, eyes and ears painted across every wall, tree and trail. He refers to this strategy through his secondary childhood game, Go. Where winners are usually determined by Territory scoring. Using this method, he and his allies plant their influence around points of importance before striking. Kishimaru's strongest influence is through information gathering. Kishimaru is a Queen. His insects influenced his concept of Go! Using methods which involve taking control of surrounding swarms. Doing so gains him an unrivaled mastery of forestry and other battlefields. Shamini is often stated to have been a hidden prodigy. During her exams, in which she lost a bout, Shikamaru pointed out numerous occasions where she deliberately avoided victory. Stating that it took her more work to lose rather than win. Such a level of power allowed her to easily vanish from history leaving only word of mouth traces. Shamini, through a conscious effort, kept her power underestimated. She lives her life continuously restraining herself. Her sensei's referred to Shamini as the Princess of Hidden Talents (韜晦の姫,Toukai no Hime). Once she became Kishimaru, only one title developed for her. Her abilities of manipulating her presence through secrecy and disappearing turned her existence into a myth. A myth of fear and worry. An aura comprised of nothing but panic...Mystery. She transformed into a demonic dream. But Shamini dismisses all titles. Choosing to only refer to herself as Kishimaru. A title that combines his existence into one being. Appearance Personality Background Movies and Appearances Abilities Intelligence Jinchūriki Transformations Chakra Control Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique Bikōchū Bikōchū (微香虫; Literally meaning "Minute Scent Insect") Kidaichū Kidaichū(寄大蟲; Literally meaning "Parasitic Giant Insects")ultimately giant proportions. Kikaichū Kikaichū (寄壊蟲; English TV "Parasitic Insects"; Literally meaning "Parasitic Destruction Insects") Physical Prowess Stats Relationships Quotes Trivia *Her name is made up of Kishi (棋士), a Shogi or Go Player and Maru which is a common suffix for boy last names.